<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiest Day by missthingsplace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079545">Happiest Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace'>missthingsplace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Ratings: PG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little unseen wedding reception snippet ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happiest Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus turned away to take a long sip of his cocktail, when he turned back he couldn't help but smile at his new husband and his little dance partner. Alec was holding Madzie in his arms and swaying around to the music with her, with the brightest smile on his face.</p><p>He stood transfixed as he watched Alec whisper something in the little Warlock's ear, making her eyes sparkle as she burst into laughter, Catarina had been right, he was very good with children and he knew at that moment that they would become fathers some day, one way or another.</p><p>Setting his cocktail glass back down on the table as the current track came to an end and he made his way through the throng of wedding guests to his husband to put an arm around him and dance with the two of them when the next song began to play.</p><p>“You made a beautiful flower girl,” Magnus said to Madzie, “you did a wonderful job, don't you agree Alexander?”</p><p>“She was perfect,” Alec replied, still smiling.</p><p>“May I cut in,” Lorenzo asked, “I feel I need to take a turn with this lovely little girl.”</p><p>Madzie held her arms out to the Warlock and he took her into his arms, giving the newly married couple a wink and then waltzed off with her across the dance floor.</p><p>Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck as his went around his waist and they held each other tightly as they danced slowly to the track playing.</p><p>“Your dancing has defiantly improved,” Magnus smiled up at his husband.</p><p>“I had a good teacher,” Alec smiled back, “the best.”</p><p>“I can honestly say that today you have made me happier than I have ever been in my very long life Alexander,” Magnus told him, “by becoming my husband.”</p><p>“I know that feeling very well,” Alec replied, “you changed my life in so many ways.”</p><p>Tilting their heads towards each other their lips met in a long tender kiss, blocking out everyone else in the room as they indulged in expressing their love until it broke naturally and they rested their foreheads together.</p><p>“Do you think anyone would notice if we slipped away?” Alec murmured quietly. “I want you all to myself.”</p><p>“We shouldn't really leave without thanking everyone for coming,” Magnus sighed, “we should stay a little longer before we go home.”</p><p>“Who said anything about going home,” Alec grinned, “my old room here at the institute is still empty.”</p><p>“I like the way your mind works Alexander,” Magnus replied, “I'm sure no-on will notice if we slip away for a few minutes.”</p><p>“A few minutes,” Alec chuckled, “you know how we get.”</p><p>“True,” Magnus agreed, grinning.</p><p>They looked around the room, where everyone was happily chatting and dancing the evening away and stole one last kiss from each others lips as they released their hold on each other, then hand in hand made their way across the room, glancing around it when they reached the exit before running through the Institute like naughty children to the sleeping quarters to consummate their marriage.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>